What If?
by Rennyangelee
Summary: What if Isabella was our antagonist? What if Paolo was genuine and honest with Lizzie from the beginning?


I always thought they let us assume too much at the end of the movie. Just because Paolo croaks, we have to believe everything Isabella said. And what's with Isabella letting off a total b-witch vibe? Doesn't seem like she's very warm.

If I owned Lizzie McGuire or anything related, I'd not be writing on this site. (Something tells me that disclaimers will soon be the bane of my existence.) I do not claim to own any recognizable dialogue from the movie or the book based off of the screenplay. And if there is any resemblance to the audio descriptive narration from the audio described version of the movie, I don't own that, either! Happy now, people?

Also, this little thing is probably subconsciously inspired by a little ficlet called "My LMM Theory." It's in my faves if you want to check it out. Props to that author for thinking deep and inspiring me to do so as well.

How much of the movie really would change? If anyone wants me to develop this story farther, tell me tell me tell me. For now, this is what I got.

"Do you still love her?"

"Who? Isabella?"

"Si."

"Of course I still love her." Unfortunately. "But like a sister." Not really … more like 'I wish she was the way she was before fame.'

"So … why'd you break up?"

"It's … complicated."

Paolo hurried ahead, hoping to avoid this, but lizzie caught up. "What? Tell me."

Lizzie did deserve to know what she was getting herself into … "So we were voted best pop duo of the year again, But Isabella was tired of that and wanted to do more serious music … only she wanted to continue solo. And so of course when she told me she wanted out, I said flat-out no. I mean, I understand her wanting to grow as an artist, but what about me? … Fame changes people, Lizzie. And sometimes it is not for the better."

"Yeah … I used to be best friends with this girl, Kate. But then, she got all popular, and since I'm a living reminder of the loser she used to be, her mission is to destroy that; AKA to destroy me. I mean, it's not even, like, the same scale, but I guess I kind of get where you're coming from."

So Lizzie DID understand! "Si. Si, that is exactly it. Isabella and I started out fine, and then it all just went to her head. She is no longer the same Isabella that I knew. But yesterday, when I saw you, I had this crazy idea that maybe you could help me." Paolo's voice was gentler as he added, "also, you are not a loser. That Kate is very wrong."

(The scene continues like normal for awhile. I'm only adding in major changes, so I don't have to type out the entire scene.)

"… you get all kinds of free gift baskets and stuff. But the record company will sue us for breach of contract if we just quit now, so we must present at the awards at least, and after that is over, we can split. But after that fight we had, Isabella's so mad at me that she's refusing to appear." Diva. "so when I saw how all those people thought you were Isabella, I got my crazy idea that maybe you could … pretend to be Isabella for one night and present the award with me on stage."

"Present an award? On a stage?" (unchanged blurb with Lizzie being uncertain)

"Don't worry, Carina. I would never force you into something you are not comfortable with."

(Paolo is being honest here. For the purpose of this fic, the puppydog look was not … entirely on purpose. This scene ends, just like the movie, with Lizzie agreeing.)

(Next changed scene: the rehearsal hall.)

"If you want to convince the world you are Isabella, you must take the stage. You must dance and sing. Now, here is how this is going to work. When we started out, Isabella had the voice—but I did not. Not at all. So we had a friend work with our voices and a computer to make it soundlike we both could sing, instead of just one of us. And that is how the album was made. So, since we still have all the tracks, we will both lip-sync onstage while the tracks play. First, watch me." Paolo switched on the CD, and lip-synced his verse. "Now you. Move your mouth with the words."

Lizzie tried … and fell out of sync almost immediately. Confidence, Paolo thought. She needs confidence.

"Lizzie, noone's going to hear us. When we are on stage, the microphones will be off. Please try. It helps to really sing."

"Then … you sing with me."

Well, if it would make her feel better … fine.

Lizzie thought Paolo wasn't half bad. Why did he act like he had to fake it so much? Well, if he could tell Lizzie that she could be confident, she could tell him the same.

When the song ended, Paolo clapped. "Brava. And now, we dance!"

"Wait," Lizzie said. "You weren't that bad. You were really good, actually. If you can sing, Why do you still have the computer-made track thing? I mean, is that how people sing live, or …"

But Lizzie was cut off by Paolo's hands suddenly on her shoulders. He looked her dead in the eye. "You must promise me that you will tell noone that you would not trust with your life what I am about to tell you."

"O-okay …"

"If Isabella wants to go solo, that will be it for me. But I like doing what I am doing now … I like the music business, and I do not want to throw it all away. When the fame started to go to Isabella's head, I knew that we would not last, so I started teaching myself to sing so I could keep going if we broke up. But … Isabella does not like competition. If I start my own career and she knows it, she will see me as an enemy. You do not want to be enemies with Isabella Parigi. So that is why I keep my singing a secret. I'll figure it all out after Isabella and I have finished. But now, we dance."

(This scene continues and ends like normal. The next change comes when Gordo and Isabella confront Lizzie just before the performance.)

"This whole thing is set up to embarrass you on stage so it looks like Isabella can't sing. Paolo wants to destroy Isabella's career."

"Si," Isabella cut in. "'E can not sing live. I can."

"I know that!" Lizzie blurted. "Paolo told me everything about you wanting to go solo! Now, I don't want anyone to get sued, so I'm putting on my dress and going out there!" Shoot, she wished immediately that she could take back those words. Why was this happening? What was coming over Lizzie? Was it the pent-up anger at Kate for however long (even though they were hopefully on the road to being friends again?) Was it the stress of the turning point of going to high school? Or was it the stress of right now?

"Fine. But if you are humiliated, it is not my fault. 'O are you going to believe? This boy you are knowing your 'ole life, or this boy you are just meeting 'o says that you shine with the light from the sun?" and with a nasty, matter-of-fact look, Isabella pompously turned away. Gordo gave Lizzie a sympathetic, apologetic look.

Lizzie called out to Isabella. "You're here now, so you go and sing. If you're here, why do I have to go out there?" You deal with this mess … you're in it, not me (technically.)

"But I am not blond. It will not work. You must continue and do whatever it is you were told."

And then Lizzie knew: Isabella was Itallian Kate; but hopefully the version of Kate in the past. Isabella did not care about anyone or anything … her self was all that mattered. Lizzie couldn't let Isabella-Kate push her around or knock her down any longer.

Up came a stage manager. Off went Lizzie. She hid her conflicting emotions, and she and Paolo went out on stage to perform. We'll just see who's right, Lizzie thought. But I'm getting an honest, warm vibe from Paolo, and from Isabella I get cold, uncaring haughtiness.

The act was introduced, and the song began. Paolo lip-synced, just as they had rehearsed. And so did Lizzie. However, Lizzie was not thinking about the crowded coliseum; she was in her bathroom, singing in to a hairbrush, and having fun. This was the chance of a lifetime, and Lizzie would not let any stuck-up diva ruin it.

"When I see you smiling, I go—"

CLICK.

Dio mio … what was that? What just happened? Who did that, why did they do that, what is going on?

"Oh, oh, oh." Please sound bad enough … please sound bad enough … nobody is supposed to know about my plan! Thank God I explained everything to Lizzie; now she'll know why I am faking. But if my microphone is on, so is hers.

Looking towards the wings, Paolo saw Isabella herself come out onto the stage. Lizzie's friend Gordo was not far behind … although he stayed hidden. Isabella sang for Lizzie. Well, at least that was a relief. But how would Isabella explain Lizzie. Paolo wasn't helping her with that one.

"… my new American friend, Lizzie McGuire!"

Okay then. Lizzie gets the chance to sing, and I get the cameras. But what would it do if I told the truth about how Isabella manipulated me? It wouldn't matter if it was believed … gossip ruffles her feathers … that is revenge enough. I am done, Bella. I will be smart and consider a career like this again when the air is clear. In the meantime … I might as well finish school and get my diploma. Never got around to doing that, did you, Bella? Perhaps I will even attend a university … and have something to fall back on.

"Lizzie is nice girl. You tried to hurt her."

"Sergei, you do not understand. Were you not listening when I explained to Lizzie?"

"Paolo, I quit." After the cameras disappeared, "You must live, and I will not see you get crushed by poperazzi and music business before you are ready. Live first."

"Grazi, Sergei. For all that you have done."

"It is my job … and it was a pleasure, Paolo."

(The movie finishes like normal, with Matt's tape being ruined, Sergei and the Ungermeyer flirting—and really, that ship should stay afloat—and Lizzie and Gordo's kiss.)

A/N: So, whatcha think? I was interested to see if I could keep the movie similar and the ending unchanged. Again, if you think I could do more with this or rewrite it with an alternate ending, tell me!


End file.
